


Double crossed

by Paradoxproductions



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Friendship, Impostor Red (Among Us), Quite Violent, Sexism, Sexual Abuse, Taboo, custom locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxproductions/pseuds/Paradoxproductions
Summary: Impostors have been reported on a lot of skeld departures recently, to ensure that impostors do not become a problem, pink and purple are sent to hunt a red impostor who survived his trip
Relationships: Pink & Purple (Among Us)
Kudos: 3





	1. There is an impostor amongst us all

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic may not be gruesome now. It will get gruesome later with the rating coming to match, this fic will take longer to do so I am sorry if this becomes annoying

From our traumatic encounter with impostors, we all have advised other launches to be extra careful with precautions as impostors could sneak onto their ships, however we aren’t sure what to do with any returning ships as Impostors only became known after we dealt with ours.

“Seems we have a signal,” I stated.

“I’ll get the co-ordinates ready and make sure the ship is ready to land.” Red states

“Hello this is purple of Mira HQ please make sure that landing gears are in proper action.”

The ship landed however only one Person came out, it’s a red. 

“Hey what are you doing with that flashlight,” he asks.

“We are going to ensure you are not an impostor...” I state,” the lack of other crewmates is suspicious after all.”

“I had a fight to death with an impostor I am sure I am not an impostor!” He counters 

Red... well our red shines the flashlight onto him and he screams in some sort of alien tone... so he is an impostor after all!

“Get that thing off me... it stings... ahhhh!” He screams.

“So you were lying about your crewmate status.” Purple states,” we guess we have to eliminate you now.”

Purple gets her machine gun ready.

“What do you think I will take it?” He snarks

He shoulder tackles our red and runs off purple running after him.

“Go after him!” Red encouraged me,” I’ll be staying here to keep an eye on things.”

If he says so... I began running off and all these footsteps led us to the balcony.

“Are you seriously going to commit suicide,” purple asks.

“Don’t be stupid, I can survive this drop!” He states calmly,” bye ladies.”

He winks and jumps down, the clouds obfuscating him so we can’t find him.

“Well it seems we have an impostor to hunt.” Purple states.

“Red is injured, I don’t think he should come with us.” I state.

“We have the number advantage but he is more athletic than a normal impostor.” We should try and counter that!” Purple states.

“So I guess we should prep and leave to track him.” I state

Something about this impostor feels different from the others, maybe it is because of his superior athletic abilities? There is still a lot we have to learn about impostors.


	2. To the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink and purple set off to track the impostor and discover his dangerous whereabouts

So that “Red” leapt away and purple and I have no way to track him no matter what...

If we don’t find him quickly, he way cause problems in society even if it is one v the population of that area, one impostor can still cause discord!

“I think I know where Red may have went.” Purple states.

“Where?” I asked 

Purple sighs and says,” moonlight city.”

What kind of name is that? Sounds like the founders ran out of ideas.

“Moonlight city has a high crime rate and since we know the impostors can fight back lethally, Red would head in dangerous areas to blend in.” She described

“So all we have to do is head there and kill Red? I ask.

“Well... yes, but we are the worst fighters of the group,” purple states.

“Well if we are the ones who gets rid of that impostor then that means we can defeat Red and show everyone that even people like us can still be in combat roles.” I state confidently.

“Your optimism is admirable, pink,” purple states,” Red likes girls who are optimistic.”

Which Red? The one we know or the impostor? Purple did tease me a little, Red seems to focused on his own stuff anyways.

“So let’s head to moonlight city with our flashlights and guns.” I stated

Purple nodded and we went to get our equipment, moonlight city, prepare for us we are not going easy!


	3. Sunny days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before hunting the impostor, purple shows pink around the city so that they have an advantage in taking down the impostor.

We arrived after a long trip on the monorail, I got kinda bored and was distracted by social media on my phone.

When I stepped off, the city glimmered in the daylight, how does this city have a high crime rate? It looks pretty and the people are being friendly with each other!

“Let me show you around,” purple states seriously,” if both of us know the layout well then we can create the best strategies to take him down!”

I nodded and followed purple around. She took me around some of the landmarks like the main park that has a state of the mayor or the city mall, it seems to be the biggest in the continent, there is a shop for literally everything here!

“Don’t get used to this place,” purple states,” Red will likely target this place, mainly because of the tech section, we cannot allow him to build a communication method to contact his friends!”

“are we staking out the mall?” I ask

“ we are,” purple states,” I contacted all the owners beforehand and they are going to shut early. Then We can make our move and the impostor will no longer be a threat!”

Can store brand tech really be enough to build a communicator? Impostors are competent with tech so if they can sabotage our stuff, what is stopping them from building their own stuff using our own stuff?

Well for now purple and I are enjoying our day together, we got our nails done, had a giant meal and we played at the arcade and bought some food and drinks for the stake out.

The time is currently 4pm and the shops are closing now. For now we should get ready to form a strategy to take down Red!

We waited a little longer and now it is 5pm, purple and I are in a café she proceeds to show me the cities map as well as the map of the mall.

“Red can enter from any possible entrance, if we can prepare for his entrance, we can ambush him and kill him that quickly, considering that there have been no spotting of impostors we should have impostor detectors, like the scanner we have in medbay.” Purple states.

“Black told me impostors hate UV waves so if we replace all the lights here with UV rays then we should kill Red quickly.” I state

“Will there be enough UV rays to go around the entire mall, considering the overall size it may be impossible.” Purple states.

“How about we UV ray the hot spots with impostor detectors?” I ask

“Couldn’t be just deactivate everything? He is good with tech.” Purple asks.

“Considering all the stuff we have to set up, it would take too long for him to deactivate everything.” I state.

“You are right.” Purple states,” if we put alarms on the detectors then we will know his whereabouts at all times!”

That’s if we can even do that. But we should give it a try anyways! Well purple and I set up the entire mall with alarmed detectors and UV hazards so this mall should be secure now. It took us 3 hours to do properly!

8pm, Red Hasn’t arrived yet... maybe we were wrong about his whereabouts?

Just after my thoughts glass from above crashed and Red landed on the floor, he has an arrogant look on his face.

“Hello ladies!” He states in a cocky tone,” weren’t expecting little ol me to strike fork above didn’t you? Don’t worry girls are always this dense anyways. Leave tech to the boys!”

He opened his stomach and a tongue was attempting to crack my visor. I’m not allowing him to crack it! I grabbed my flashlight and shined it on the tongue and it shrivelled back into his stomach.

“Jeez, you never do as you are told! Looks like I will have to put you in your place!” He begins to fire a rifle he has at me, some bullets did get on my arms.

“Shut up would ya! Ladies are always so whiny, I know you are meant to be emotional but you are still surprising me! I don’t have time for you, women always want men to be their slaves and act like machines while they whine about equal pay. I’m sparing you this time. Don’t get in my way!” He states.

He runs off in the tech section.

“Don’t worry pink! I’ll deal with him!” Purple states, you stay here and rest, I’ll deal with red.” 

“Good luck!” I state while purple runs on the same direction Red went in.


	4. My own self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple chases after red who attempts to create his own communicator.
> 
> This chapter is from the POV of purple

Where did he go? If I follow our plan then Red will likely be avoiding the UV lights so I can take a shortcut through there.

I took a detour and decided to check the cameras in the security building. Wow these cameras are massive and in huge quantities. I can see pink enjoying herself with some drinks, can’t find Red anywhere though....

Comms disabled? Oh great he can do that as well! Well I’m going on foot and I will catch him! I must do this, I’m not letting an impostor escape alive after being killed by one!

I left security and the lights were out too, since when did impostors learn to do multiple sabotages at once... this flashlight has batteries doesn’t it? I don’t remember black ever mentioning anything about battery life so I’ll assume it has infinite life but it could give away my location... do impostors have night vision though? Ah too many possibilities!

Come on purple, take a deep breath and find that impostor and kill him!

I carefully navigated the mall, evading any way to create any noise, I don’t want to give away my location, the silence of the mall is creeping me out alongside the lights being out, at least the skeld was a smaller vessel I could navigate even with the lights off, here I have elevation issues to worry about. 

I eventually walked next to vent in a wall... if this vent system is connected on all the floors then Red has the advantage when going up, not sure about going down floors though.

The silence of the mall is deafening and I can barely see in front of me, I eventually found the tech area while navigating in the dark... In case Red attempts to ambush me I shined my flashlight in all directions and eventually I heard a cry.

“Would you stop shining that fucking thing on me you degenerate!” He shouts,” he lunges at me and snatches the flashlight off me,” naughty girls like you don’t deserve these toys, now be a good girl and let the superior gender do his job!”

What does he have against women? this conversation feels forced! 

“Even if I cannot see, I will fight back!” I state.

“And how do you intend to harm me? You cannot see me, only hear and feel me.” He states.

“You are so dumb for even trying to fight but then women on my planet are idiots so what should I expect here!” He states,” I believe I told you enough! Well see you when you wake up!”

I feel his hands grab my neck and with a crunch and a snap, I fell unconscious.


	5. My sweet purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Wakes up and red becomes nasty to her.
> 
> Warning this chapter has non con in it as well as mentions of kink play, if you are disturbed by such content please skip this chapter or don’t read it.

Where am I? How long was I out for?

I feel a massive pain on my neck. Guess that is after pain of my snapped neck.

... I hear someone’s voice, who is it?

“Morning sleepyhead!” Red said right in front of me.”

I jumped and I realised something horrible... I was chained onto a bed by my arms. I can’t move as well! What did he do to me?

“I bet your wondering what I am doing with you?” Red states,” simple we are doing to have a roleplay I am the kidnapper and you are the victim who will be begging and screaming for help.”

He was acting gleefully about this, this isn’t gleeful at all! What the hell do the impostors do at Polus, is this some mating ritual?

“Uh I have to pass, I’m not comfortable with this...” I state.

“No no you must,” he states with superiority,” Polus tradition states the man decides what to do and the woman must obey his every command! So you shall pleasure my deep desires of roleplay!”

“Well I’m pretty sure that I’m not from Polus so this is xenophilla as I’m not an impostor!” I yell.

“Impostor? How rude! We are our own species and you give me that derogatory name! That is.... so... Sublime.” He says while drooling heavily.

What the hell with this guy! Does he have a humiliation kink, I’m sure this is not normal even for his planet’s standards!

“Alright enough chit chat! Time for the fun stuff! Oh boy I am so excited to finally have a chance to fulfill my fantasy! Now my sweet purple, scream loudly, ok I hope that you will obey, that is what women are for right? To serve men.

He then gets his tongue ready licking it on his lips In a sick manner and he begins to lick my vagina. I’m holding in the urge to cry out. I’m not going to let him let rape me! 

Hang on my legs are untied... maybe I could do something to stop this sicko from licking further!

This is going to hurt a lot but this is better than rape!.

I opened my legs further... red did notice and he states,” ooh want some dong well since you let me, he inserts his penis into my vagina, This seriously hurts, ok now!

I snapped my legs onto his penis and Red yells loudly blood coming from his penis, he gives me a really dirty look and says,” bad girls like you must be punished! You know women must obey men! I’m going to kill you for this!”

He angrily gets his gun ready but he collapses. Likely from blood loss, I’m feeling a little faint as well, who knows what Red had on him! For now I hope someone finds me before he wakes up... god knows what he intends to do if he wakes up.


	6. Tough love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink gets concerned about purple not returning from finding red.

Purple has been gone for two hours now and I am getting worried, this mall isn’t that big right?

I look at my shot wounds that I had to stitch shut, I should be able to leave now, sorry purple if I injure myself further but this is for you!

I get up from the cafeteria and I wandered around for a while looking for any signs Of her, I tried comming her but it was sabotaged, I heard footsteps on the 2nd floor above me prior maybe something happened up there?

I decided to venture to the tech section first as Red was probably targeting this place.

It was a long walk as the mall was big and I could barely see with the lights off.  
I decided to place my hands on the wall to navigate myself so I know if I am approaching a corner, eventually I felt my hand on the windows of a shop I used my flashlight and it was the tech shop, it was in a complete mess too, a confrontation definitely happened here.

I looked further and I found purple’s flashlight, it’s broken. That means Red was able to beat purple even with the flashlights. I have to find purple quickly!  
I checked further and I found the storage of the shop is open, I checked inside and I found some detailed maps, this must be red’s writing.

Why does he have a map of the outside area? Maybe this factory is where purple is captured? Well it seems I have to travel further... according to this map this factory is connected to the monorail.

Judging by the overall map size all 3 are linked as the mall’s top floor is a station. A monorail comes by in 5 minutes I won’t have enough time unless I use a vent. Impostors use vents to move around areas, maybe I could replicate it?

I left the tech shop and I found a vent nearby, I smack off the metal plating and entered and using my flashlight navigated the system, these vent tunnels are massive! Red must’ve used these vents to travel. After a while I ended up in the factory, not where I wanted but I could rescue purple now!

“Purple!” I yelled 

I wandered around the factory and examining the area for any signs of her.

“Purple, where are you!” I shouted,” please speak up.”

I heard a voice echo nearby.

“Pink? I don’t know where I am, all I know is that I am on a side of here.” She states.

Ok so I have to follow purple’s voice and find her. I walked around the walls and and I then found a door which is slightly open, I opened the door and I saw Red knocked out on the floor, and purple tied up on the bed, blood leaking from her vagina a little... was she raped?!

“Purple what the hell happened here?!” I ask nervously.

“I don’t want to tell you... it’s better if you don’t know.” Purple states with trauma in her voice,” just untie me... please.”

She sounds weak, what the hell did Red do to make purple lose her confidence?

I looked around the room, finding the key is trouble it’s not anywhere I can think of other than.... red’s body... oh boy I have to feel him for the key.

I felt around him and eventually the key was found next to his... private areas, I was careful not to touch the semen and blood and I grabbed the key, ew it stinks! 

I untied purple and she hugged me with a warm strong embrace, I reciprocated the hug,” thank god you are ok!” I say gently.

Red pushed it, we need to get back at him for what he has done to purple! And I believe I know how to do it as well.


	7. A factory full of surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink tells purple how she intends to kill Red

I help purple get up and have her clothes put back on, let’s leave and set Red up for death.

“So what are we going to do about him?” Purple asks.

“Simple we are going to kill him.” I state

“How do you intend to do that?” Purple asks,” he can easily overpower us and we aren’t that strong physically?”

“I have a theory but I want to look around here first,” I state,” the Layout of this place could help. Trust me if my plan works then we will eliminate him once and for all!”

We looked around and we came across a vent, I tried opening it but I was shut tightly. Like it was forcibly shut. The vent also looks decayed and rusted, quite old too.

Later on we find a temperature mark. This could be really useful!

“How will this help us?” Purple asks,” wouldn’t it just adjust the temperature of this place?”

“I don’t think it adjusts the temperature of the room? It could affect the vents like the heating we do at Mira HQ.” I state

“We still need to confirm that though,” purple states.”

“I was in a vent earlier and it was pretty cold,” I state while pointing to the dial,” see the dial is on cold, so if we set the temperature to hot then the air inside will be hot!”

“You don’t say.” Purple snarks

“But if the temperature is constantly hot Red wouldn’t enter the vents,” purple states.

“Then we will trick him to enter, the deeper in the system he is then the longer it will take for him to leave.” I state.

“As for active communication we have our phones, they aren’t affected by the sabotage, so for once phones are useful in a life and death situation.” I confidently add.

“Tell me further now you will formulate your plan.” Purple asks with deep interest.

I explained my master plan to outsmart the impostor, he won’t see this coming.


	8. Feel the burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink unleashed her master plan to ensure that the impostor will not survive.
> 
> This chapter is in the POV of Red

Uh, I feel a stinging feeling on my penis... blood is dripping from it, oh once I find those ladies, I am going to put them in their place! No more playing around today!

I got all my stuff together and left the room, I am getting ready to hunt some girls! This should be easy, women cannot fight!

I walked around the factory with my night vision activated, heh I will see them much easier now... they are definitely good hiders, but they cannot hide forever!

Walking further I saw pink!

“Hey you, smile!” I yell and fired a bullet from my gun!

Shoot, I missed! Well I’ll have to take a more direct approach I guess.

I began running at top speed and I heard the vent close... does she think that escaping via the vents will work, I know the entire layout! Never had a kill In a vent before, but there is always a first for everything I guess.

I can feel her scent, is she even trying, it’s like she is intentionally giving away her wherabouts. I follow the scent and it is a very confusing one, she is going very long distances and she is even going back on herself! Is this some kind of set up? Im starting to think that pink isn’t here in this vent.... it feels like it is hotter than before.

I continue searching for the vent pink came out from, it still feels pretty hot in here... aha pink’s shadow! Time for me too strike! I grabbed out my knife and stabbed the vent... why did it not work. This worked before!

Unless... did she block the exit with something!

“Hello Red,” the voice on the other side said with confidence,” are you cozy inside there?”

“No, it feels like an oven in here! Now let me out!” I commanded.

“Why would I want to do that? You’ll just kill me.” She adds 

“Look if you let me out, I promise not to harm you,” I state in a calm voice.

Please do, my skin is sticking to the vent.

“No. Impostors like yourself kill people for what feels like sport, I will not allow you to gain such satisfaction.” She states

The heat is unbearable now, I feel like I might die from heatstroke plus the air  
Is tightening too.

“Please let me out! I’m burning!” I plead 

“Not after the non consensual sex you put purple Through. Goodbye.” She states

I heard footsteps leave, with my last strain of energy I bash on the vent but it was shut tight. And after a bit, I collapsed not to wake up again.

—————————————————————

“Did it work?” I ask.

I unlocked the vent and red’s body was there burnt to a crisp, I hate taking lives but a monster like him doesn’t deserve life!

“Hey purple, red is dead now... we did it!” I state with glee.

“Really? I’ll be right over.” She replies.

She arrived and just to confirm, I show her the dust.

“An ironic death for an impostor, the vents that they used to travel around the place was this impostors downfall.” She stated

Yeah, Like with when purple was killed by blue a while back.

“Thanks for cooperating with me, I thought that our well, y’know would prevent us from working together,” I state.

“ you saved my life and I will be forever grateful, for well that, let’s talk this out later ok... I should get looked at after my... session with red” she states

“Right,” I state,” I’ll update black of what we did.

Daybreak is coming and when purple and I left the mall, I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath... we stopped an impostor from furthering their cause.  
Well I’ll be taking purple to the doctor and head back to headquarters... we have proven that even the physically weak can beat impostors, real Red and the others will be happy we stopped a potential invasion.


End file.
